Brown Eyes
by Elfwood
Summary: The power of a pair of eyes can be amazing. They can bring a prince to his knees, cause more than one heart to break, mend wounds thought to be eternally open, and even cause an old man to tell the tale.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of the stories that are related to Beauty and the Beast or Beauty and the Beast itself. Please read and review.

"Please mister, do you know any stories?"

The old man started as he looked down into two, large brown eyes. Usually, when he entered a new village he was ignored. Often he was outright avoided. Mainly he was viewed as an ancient gypsy without a troop to call his own who was willing to do odd jobs for a place to stay and some food. Children were taught at a young age to avoid such vagabonds because no one wanted their precious babes stolen and sold to the highest bidder. But this little one had no inhibitions whatsoever.

The old man had grown accustomed to being alone. He now preferred the seclusion and did only what he had to in order to survive. If it had been anyone else, he would have told them rather gruffly that he had no stories to tell and to go away. But something about this little one intrigued him. Maybe it was her eyes, so sweet and innocent. Maybe it was her brown hair and blue dress that reminded him of someone he had known many, many years ago who would also ask him to tell her stories. Whatever it was, he found himself unable to turn away from those appealing eyes...

"What is your name little one?"

"Adèle. What's yours mister?"

A smile slowly crept onto the wrinkled face. He chuckled softly as memories flooded his mind. This girl could be no older than eleven, and she reminded him so much of a girl he once knew. It was like looking at her portrait almost.

"No one has called me by my proper name in many years. But since you seem to be so interested, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. I used to be Pascal. You may call me whatever you wish."

The little girl dropped into a little curtsy and politely recited "Pleased to meet you Monsieur Pascal." Then the eagerness returned to her eyes as she asked "Do you know any stories Monsieur Pascal?"

Leaning on his gnarled and twisted walking stick, the old man sighed. "And why do you ask me this? Certainly there must be other places for a bright and polite young girl like yourself to find a tale to entertain you."

Adèle pouted slightly. It was true there should have been other places for her to find a story, but she had already read all the books she could get her hands on more than once and the villagers were tired of her endless requests for more fairy tales and fables. She knew all the fantasies she had been told by heart, but she wanted more. With all the folk tales she knew, she still felt she was missing something. All of the epics seemed so simple, as much as she loved them, none of them seemed real to her. But something drew her to this old man. The lines on his face spoke of trials and a life of hardship. From him she just knew she could learn what life really was, since no one else seemed willing to divulge the secret to someone they considered to be a babe.

"Please mister, I have read all the books here and no one wants to tell me stories anymore. They all think I should be content with the stories I know, but I want to learn more. You must know at least one tale they haven't told me yet. Please?"

Usually a pout on a little girl only annoyed the old man, but her expression was not simply a guise to get what she wanted. He could see intelligence glinting behind those brown eyes and understood her aggravation at having no further means of escape from her mundane life. After sizing her up with a piercing stare, the man decided to do something he never thought he would. He nodded, slowly made his way to a log situated next to the road nearby, sat down, waited for the girl to settle herself eagerly on the ground in front of him, and began.

_"Once upon a time, in a land not so far away..."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own any of the stories that are related to Beauty and the Beast or Beauty and the Beast itself. Please read and review.

_"...there lived a very powerful enchanter and his beautiful daughter enchantress. The enchanter loved his daughter more than life itself and desired only her happiness. However, in order to protect his daughter from mortals and the heartbreak they could bring, he forbid her to leave their home._

"You see, the enchantress's mother had been a mortal and had died from a terrible illness while the enchantress was only a baby. Her death had hurt the girl's father more than he could express. He never wanted his daughter to feel the pain he had felt when his one true love left him for all eternity and he was unable to do anything to save her. His only joy in life grew to be the love of his little girl, who had grown into the most beautiful woman imaginable. Every time he looked into her large, brown eyes he was reminded of his wife.

"While the enchanter lived off of old dreams and did his best to make his daughter happy with expensive gifts and magic tricks, the girl began spending more and more time wandering in their garden. She grew tired of being forced to stay at their home always, as she was not even allowed to explore the vast forest that surrounded them. All she had for companionship other than her father were the animals that would gather around to listen to her sing. Everyday the enchantress would walk along the enormous hedge keeping her from the outside world and sing songs of love and escape. Small animals like rabbits and squirrels would find their ways through the thick shrubbery and brambles to follow her and birds would hover above, providing accompaniment.

"Saddened by the melancholy of his daughter, the enchanter decided to disguise himself and travel to the nearest village, intending to find something new to engage her interest. While at the village, the enchanter bought all sorts of ribbons, trinkets, baubles, perfumes, fabrics, and fancies. Still viewing the enchantress as a little girl, he believed these treats would quickly bring her out of her sad reverie. On a whim, the enchanter also stopped in the bookstore to find some history text for himself. Finding a storybook full of intricate, beautiful artwork, he decided to bring it home to his daughter. He thought she had never cared much for the spell books he had shown her at home, but perhaps the artwork would intrigue her.

"Little did the enchanter know that the reason his daughter had never shown much interest in his spell books when he showed them to her was because she had already read them. As soon as the girl had learned to read, she began sneaking into his library and devouring whatever books she could get her hands on. There were no storybooks, but the spells and history she found hidden in those dark, leather-bound masterpieces thrilled her. They, more than anything else, showed her that outside the walls she so well knew, there existed another world full of people and excitement.

"It was after the enchantress had read every account, conjuration, and formula she could find within the house that she had taken to walking around the garden, hoping her father would allow her to experience some of the things she had read about.

"When the enchanter returned home, he called his daughter to him, sure to see her smile again. He did not notice her back straighten a little more when she saw the many over-extravagant riches he bought for her, nor the way her smile became slightly harder and her responses more pure politeness than joy. What he did notice was that her 'thank you' was not as ecstatic as he had hoped for.

"But then, as all of the enchantresses new presents were sent to her room, her father remembered the gift he bought in a small book shop. Not expecting much gratitude, and only thinking of the storybook as an afterthought, he showed his daughter his last offering.

"At the sight of new material to read, her eyes lit up with a glow they had long been lacking. After giving her stunned father a rather unexpected hug and kiss of thanks, the enchantress ran off to discover the adventures her new leather-bound happiness possessed."

Enraptured by the story the old man was telling her, Adèle's forehead wrinkled slightly when Pascal stopped. She knew this could not be the end of such a tale.

Pascal slowly sat up straight and surveyed his surroundings. The sky had darkened since he began speaking to the little girl with large brown eyes. She was the first one he had ventured to tell this particular tale to. He only wished he would be able to finish it. Most likely the little one would become bored with his rambling and not care enough to hear the finish. Such a pity. She reminded him so much of his past…

"Excuse me, Pascal? The story isn't finished is it?"

Grinning slightly at the look of worry upon her face, he softly replied "No, it is far from finished."

Pausing for a minute, Adèle considered everything the old man had said. There seemed to be something missing.

"Pascal, did the enchanter and his daughter have names?"

The old man looked intently into the little girl's big brown eyes. He knew what was coming. "Yes."

"What were they?"

He could have easily come up with new names for the characters of his account. Telling the original could have several effects the old man wouldn't enjoy. The young girl could be startled and, after having a conversation with her parents, not come back. Or, she could be flattered and believe the fairy tale was made just for her pleasure. But somehow he knew these things wouldn't happen. For some reason, he just had to know what she would think.

"The enchanter was named Pascal, and... his daughter was Adèle. Named after her mother."

Adèle's eyes narrowed slightly, as if evaluating the old man's motives. Apparently satisfied, she nodded.

From down the street a young woman with brown hair stepped out of a doorway and yelled. "Adèle! Come in! You have chores to do and it's almost time for dinner!"

Surprisingly, the woman's voice wasn't scolding. She even smiled at the old vagabond sitting with her daughter.

Popping up from her seat, Adèle brushed herself off. "Au revoir, Monsieur Pascal." She curtsied politely and began trotting home. Hesitating after a few steps, she turned around. "Tomorrow?"

Pascal grinned to himself and nodded to the little girl looking at him expectantly. That being the only reassurance she needed, he watched her continue her way home. Yes, this one was definitely special.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own any of the stories that are related to Beauty and the Beast or Beauty and the Beast itself. Please read and review.

The next day the old man returned to his chosen log and eased himself down with a sigh. He had slept in a barn the night before and spent his morning doing chores as payment for food and a blanket the farmer let him borrow. Pascal knew he was getting to old for this, but he did not know what else to do. People scorned him for his chosen lifestyle and did not want to give him a safe harbor.

Basking in the afternoon sun, he was glad to see the figure of a little girl walking towards him down the street. She was coming back. What surprised him was the little boy walking next to her with sandy colored hair and wide eyed curiosity covering his face. She brought a guest.

Walking up with a smile on her face, Adéle greeted the old man politely, as if he was any other elder and member of society to be respected. "Bonjour Monsieur Pascal. This is my brother, Claude. I told him of your story and he wished to come and hear the rest himself. Would you mind Monsieur?"

"Bonjour Monsieur Pascal." The boy appeared to be shy, but not shy enough to keep him away from such an interesting tale.

The old man smiled. He had not been treated so well in a while. He had always been fond of children, their openness and innocence. It was the parents that taught them fear and disrespect. These children though had not been spoiled yet. They could still see something other than danger in an old traveler and believe in magic.

"Very well Monsieur Claude. If you do not mind a seat in the dirt or to listen to an old vagabond, my story is for you as well."

The two children grinned from ear to ear and sat down quickly.

"_Now, the enchantress hurried off to her favorite corner of her little world to read the book her father gave her. In the far corner of the garden were several trees that made the hedge surrounding the garden seem to become a part of the forest. Here she felt less trapped and more a part the world. As she nestled herself between the roots of the trees to enjoy her new novel, her animal friends slowly gathered around. She read allowed, enjoying the story even more._

While the enchantress was growing up in her walled off paradise and longing for freedom, another person of power was being raised: the Prince of France, Luc.

Prince Luc, however, was everything Adéle was not. Where she was sweet smiles and understanding, he was frowns and impatience. When Prince Luc was just a young child the palace staff learned to fear his wrath. His tantrums and tricks had them plugging their ears and checking their beds at night for snakes.

Unable to keep him under control, the King and Queen soon gave up trying. As their second son, he was not heir to the thrown. Growing desperate for a way to manage his temper, the King and Queen finally decided the only thing they could do to keep their son and remain fair rulers of their country would be to banish Prince Luc to a castle in a far province. They believed if he were raised away from court life and given some responsibility he might show his true potential as a leader rather than a terror.

Prince Luc was sent with a nanny and a full staff to a castle in the far corner of France at the age of twelve. As he grew, he treated everyone with complete disdain. He spent his days pouting, snarling, and hunting in the forest surrounding his castle. He ignored the village he was supposed to be ruling so completely they forgot even his castle existed.

When Prince Luc grew to be a young man of courtly age, the King and Queen decided he was best left at his palace in the woods. He was not even invited to the coronation when his father stepped down and his brother assumed the thrown.

Confined in a prison of his own making, the prince became more and more restless. He gradually wandered deeper and deeper into the forest.

One day while riding his horse, Prince Luc came upon a hedge of enormous proportions. Wondering what a well cared for boundary was doing in the middle of an untamed forest, the prince decided to ride along the hedge until he found an entrance. After riding for a very short time, Prince Luc was surprised to hear music. The most heavenly voice he ever heard wafted to him in a magical tune. it seemed as if even the birds were singing along. Immediately entranced, he followed the sound as far as he could. Finding no way of getting beyond the hedge, Prince Luc finally decided to just sit and listen.

The prince returned to that hedge every day after that, only to listen to what he almost believed to be an angel sing. He could never see her for the shrubbery was to dense, but he was certain of her beauty. Little did he know his angel was none other than the Enchantress Adéle. He did not truly care who she was. All he knew was that her song made the darkness inside him lighten slightly. For the first time in years, he smiled.

After a full month of returning to the hedge hidden deep within the forest every day, Prince Luc returned once to hear no song. The forest was silent. Stricken with the fear that something had happened to the angelic voice, that it might not sing again, he galloped along the hedge hoping for a hint of a song hanging somewhere in the air.

Reaching a corner of the hedge he had not realized existed, the prince paused to consider what to do next. Over the huffing of his tired horse, he heard someone talking. He dismounted and walked over to the hedge, pressing his ear up to the foliage in the hopes of hearing better.

The same voice that bewitched him in song was speaking gently, as if telling a story. Prince Luc sat down and listened with great interest. Always one to neglect his studies, he had not learned to read. This unnamed voice seemed to find such pleasure in telling a tale of magic and honor. More than ever the prince desired to meet the maiden who could entrance him so easily.

As he sat there listening, a small deer walked quietly up to the hedge right by him and disappeared inside. Barely able to believe his luck, the prince snuck over to where the deer had been swallowed by the hedge and found a small, barely noticeable animal trail.

At last, he found a way beyond the impenetrable wall of green."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own any of the stories that are related to Beauty and the Beast or Beauty and the Beast itself. Please read and review.

"_When Prince Luc climbed out of the shrubbery and saw the enchantress settled among the trees with all the animals gathered around her, his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful beyond his wildest imaginings._

Silky brown hair cascaded over her shoulders. Large brown eyes danced happily as she read. Even though she rested in the dirt, her rich blue gown appeared perfectly clean. Despite the silk she wore, she lacked the harsh feeling of nobility that the prince remembered about the ladies in court. She took his breath away.

As the prince stepped forward, a twig broke under his foot, startling Adéle from her story. Looking up, she knew not what to think of the intruder standing before her. Her father had kept her from everyone but the few servants who kept their grand home clean.

One of the books Adéle read from her father's library spoke of proper etiquette. Since what she learned from the enchanter's text was her only knowledge of the outside world, she knew no reason to fear this stranger. She always had wanted to meet someone new, and this was her chance. Overcoming her initial shock, the enchantress stood slowly and curtsied.

Prince Luc was certain he was in love. He did not know where this maiden came from, but he did not care. Not bothering to return her greeting with a bow, the prince stepped forward eagerly and said "Please do not stop. I was enjoying the story so." All he really wanted was to hear her speak again.

Grinning shyly at what she took to be interest in the story, Adéle daintily sat down again and continued reading allowed. Finishing her novel, she looked up to see the prince sitting and gazing steadily at her.

Snapping out of his revery, Prince Luc introduced himself and explained how he had been drawn by the sound of her heavenly voice. He was so polite and charming that had any of his staff or the people in court seen his display, they would not have believed it to be him.

When Adéle introduced herself as Enchanter Pascal's daughter, Prince Luc became slightly nervous. He had heard of the enchanter's power and quick temper. Adéle was also worried what her father's reaction would be when he learned she entertained a guest in their garden. But the prince professed a desire to visit her again and she so enjoyed the company. The animals were her only other friends, and they could not respond to her queries as a human could.

Adéle resolved to not tell her father of the visit. Prince Luc resolved to return the next day."

The number of children listening spellbound to Pascal's story had multiplied. There were now four young faces staring at him wide eyed.

Looking up, the old man noticed a woman leaning against the wall of the closest building watching the scene. It was the same woman who called Adéle in to chores the night before. There was a smile on her face.

Nodding to the old vagabond who kept her children bewitched with his tale, the woman called for dinner.

The brown eyed girl and her brother replied together "Oui mama!" but rose from their seats slowly. Adéle curtsied and addressed Pascal politely as always. "Merçi Monsieur Pascal for the story, and for allowing my friends to listen as well. I told them the first part of it this morning and they asked when they could hear the rest."

"Stories are made for mouths to tell and ears to hear. I am glad this tale has found another good home. If I kept it to myself forever it would become very lonely."

A little girl of about 8 years who had joined the group asked timidly "Tomorrow Monsieur?" Pascal nodded and his audience scampered away to their homes and warm meals calling "au revoir" over their shoulders.

After seeing her two children inside and yelling at them to wash their hands before setting the table, Adéle and Claude's mother walked over to the old man. He was leaning on his gnarled walking stick trying to decide whether to sit a while longer or find lodging for the night. Her approach was friendly.

"Thank you for telling your story to my daughter Monsieur. And the others. Adéle can never get enough fables. I believe she has read every book in the village, and retold them to all of the other children. It is good for her to hear something new."

Pascal was surprised to be thanked for once instead of scolded for keeping children from their chores. "My pleasure Madame."

The woman seemed to size up his tattered clothes and weathered appearance. "My name is Élise. Élise Laroche." She curtsied slightly as she spoke. It was obvious where Adéle acquired her charming manners.

Bowing his head respectfully, the old man responded "Very pleased to meet you Madame Laroche. Madameoiselle Adéle is charming. As is her brother."

After standing in silence for a moment, Élise came to a decision. "Have you a place to stay in town Monsieur Pascal?"

Receiving a slow shake of the head as a response, she immediately offered him lodging. They had a fair sized tack room that could easily accommodate a person. All of the tack could use a good cleaning and the chickens needed feeding every morning. Work could be done in the morning hours while the village children were occupied with chores of their own, then the late afternoon could be spent continuing his story.

The old man was amazed at such luck. Here was the prospect of a place to sleep and a steady meal. The work was to his liking. He could sit comfortably and clean leather all day without putting a strain on his old knees and weak ankle. Several years had passed since he was so readily welcomed and he accepted immediately.

"Good." Élise nodded happily. "Dinner is being set on the table. Wash your hands and come join us." She then turned and walked resolutely to her home. As her husband carried the food to the table she set another place.

"The storyteller will be staying with us Lucas. In the tack room."

She said it so conversationally he could not help but chuckle. Monsieur Laroche was not surprised at the decision, or that it was made without him. His headstrong wife never could resist a new fable. Their little Adéle was so much like her in that way. He could never let them down. Especially when they looked at him with their big brown eyes.

"I expected nothing less my love."

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I'm sorry I stopped writing this story for so long, but I do have every intention of seeing it through to the end. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
